sims4hotcomplicationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eva Capricciosa
Eva Capricciosa is the mate of Marcus Storm. She currently lives in the Forgotten Hollow. Biography Prior to the series Eva moves in with Marcus Flex along with her friends Jade Rosa and Paolo Rocca. At some point, her and Marcus start a "friends-with-benefits" arrangement. Season 1 During a dance party arranged by Penny Pizzazz, Eva engages in a threesome with Joaquin Le Chien and Jade Rosa. The trio engaged in the same sexual activity later during a house party at Joaquin's. The day after, Eva and Joaquin met up in Oasis Springs, where Eva managed to convince Joaquin to pick her over Jade. While doing this, Eva continued her affair with her housemate Marcus Flex. This resulted in her becoming pregnant. She convinced Joaquin that the baby was his and he spontaneously proposed to her. She accepted, planning to use Joaquin to get some money and then get back together with Marcus. Eva and Joaquin got married at the Von Haunt estate, after which Eva moved in with Joaquin in his new mansion. Season 2 - Season 3 - Season 4 - Season 5 Eva gives birth to triplets - Bethany, Olive and Vicente. Marcus later sells her to another alien couple, Kason and Daphne Cabral. Kason manipulates Eva's mind and personality, making her act like she is in her teens and seeking attention from older men. He changed her name to Eva Lyttle and made her call him "Daddy". Eva later gave birth to twins Brian and Gracie Cabral. While trying to decide what to do with her, as she was too "used" to be sold again, Kason and Daphne used Eva as a toy. Most of the time they had her on "stand-by", where she was in her room, trying to please herself while moaning for "Daddy". This was how Victor Feng found her. Season 6 Using the information Victor Feng provided, Marcus Storm tracks down Eva and turns her into a vampire. Upon turning, she remembers all that has happened to her and bites her former owner - Daphne Cabral - before leaving. She moves in with Marcus in the Forgotten Hollow, where it is also revealed that the two are mates. As a vampire, she changes her name back to Eva Capricciosa. Sex Partners Marcus Flex Marcus was Eva's roommate. At some point the two started a friends-with-benefits arrangement, which later led to a deeper attraction. Relationship status Mates. Joaquin Le Chien Joaquin and Eva met during a dance party hosted by Penny Pizzazz, where they engaged in a threesome with Jade Rosa. Eva later convinced Joaquin to marry her after she became pregnant - even though the child was not actually his. Relationship status Divorced. Marcus Flex (clone) - Relationship status Former owner. Kason Cabral - Relationship status Former owner. Children With Marcus Storm File:lechien-clay-teen.png|Clay Le Chien File:lechien-ellie-teen.png|Ellie Le Chien File:storm-weston-abel-toddler.png|Abel Weston* * indicates adopted child With Marcus Flex (clone) File:darling-flex-bethany-child.png|Bethany Darling-Flex File:darling-flex-olive-child.png|Olive Darling-Flex File:darling-flex-vicente-child.png|Vicente Darling-Flex With Kason Cabral File:brian-cabral.png|Brian Cabral File:gracie-cabral.png|Gracie Cabral Gallery Eva-lyttle.png|As Eva Lyttle. Eva-le-chien.png|As Eva Le Chien. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Windenburg Category:Oasis Springs Category:Capricciosa Family Category:Le Chien Family Category:Darling Family Category:Cabral Family Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 - edit